


Where has my home gone

by tobiismycat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jay steals a plane, M/M, Sugar Daddy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, real men are allowed to cry, self indulgent buuuhhhlllshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: They say you can always go back home.   This is a lie.Jason runs into a problem he can't fix, so he tries anyway.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: JayRoy Week 2019





	Where has my home gone

“Hey, look at those.”

Jason looked out the window of the borrowed plane at the landscape far below them. “Oh yeah, those are cute.“ From up here the farms seemed like a little toy block: tiny traditional red barns and little houses surrounded by green fields with tiny specks of animals in them. They dotted the mountain sides and hills in this area.  
Roy leaned against the window firmly to watch as they flew by them. He leaned back over in his seat when they were past them and fidgeted in the silence.

“Tim said we had about one more day before Bats notices I took the new toy out for a spin,” Jason said, reaching for the drink he definitely wasn't supposed to have while flying the newest plane creation.

  
Roy fidgeted some more in his chair, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged in the wide seat. “You ever just get socked in the face of a memory so hard you can smell it?“ he asked quietly, almost mumbled.

  
Jason choked on his drink. “Fuck, you good ?”

  
“Nah, it’s a good one. I ain’t thought about this in a long time but I used to help out the farmer next to me right, you know, before—but, uh, he had a goat farm and I dunno man, I just had this flash memory of being handed a baby goat.“ Jason snorted at the thought but kept his mouth shut, completely ridiculous ideas forming already.

He could see Roy's grin in the reflection on the windshield and smiled to himself.

  
“One day I found this tiny barn kitten. Dumb thing wouldn't quit screaming unless I held it, carried it everywhere with me, man.“ Roy laughed at the memory and then cursed as tears started rolling down his face like a broken faucet.

“Oh man, that’s just not fair,“ he whined, trying to force them to stop as his shoulders trembled and shook.

Jason was scrambling to put the plane into autopilot so he could leave instead of sitting there like the world’s worst friend. He pulled Roy to his feet and wrapped him in a hug, turning slightly so he could still see out the window just incase.

  
“I’m sorry. This is dumb, I’m a fucking gooey mess.“ The redhead whined, taking full advantage of Jason broad shoulder to wipe his wet face off.  
“It’s cool, we’re fine. Real men are allowed to cry and shit, it’s fine, no problem. I shit you not I saw Tim cry over that dog commercial with the lion costume last week.“ He felt Roy's chest vibrate with a small laugh and sighed.

  
“I dunno man, I guess I kinda just wanna go home,“ Roy mumbled.

  
“We can go right the fuck now. Seriously—I know I said I had to take the plane home but it can be missing for a few days; let the old man sweat it out,“ Jason proposed immediately, pushing out of the hug to take Roy's face in his hands.

  
Roy leaned into his hands gratefully, insides feeling warm and stupidly fuzzy with affection. He appreciated the sentiment with every fiber of his being but there was no need for that kind of heroics.

  
“Home’s not there anymore, Jay. I’ve been back and no one there knows me anymore. The goats are gone. Most of the people are gone. My cat’s been gone for years, the buildings still standing but ain’t nothin’ left.”

  
Jason’s answering frown hurt almost as much as saying those words out loud did. Roy gently leaned in, touching their foreheads together. “It’s fine, got my home right here.” This close up the blush flooding Jason's cheeks was almost invisible.  
The plane bleeped with an incoming message and forced them apart.

The urge to go home to a place that didn't actually exist anymore faded under the stress of dodging criminals and wayward bat children.

  
Jason pissed off what seemed like the entirety of the Gotham underworld this time, one of the nicer safe houses getting firebombed while he was out getting ice cream. So here they were, taking a brief adventure out of town while the heat died off. Roy dozed off in the seat and woke abruptly, spilling himself onto the floor when the craft landed.

  
“Up and at’em Red, it’s time to get out,“ Jason teased, pulling him off the floor and shoving him over to the door. To Roy’s surprise, they weren't in a city, or on the island, or anywhere he recognized.

  
They were in the front lawn of a grayed-out old farm house, knee deep grass with white flowers all around them. Roy could see the grass ripple in the hot summer wind. Outbuildings holding mysteries stood off to the right of the house, and a barn holding adventure even farther out.  
Jason stepped out of the ship and Roy turned to look at him. “What is all this?“

  
“It’s for you. What kinda sugar daddy would I be if I couldn't deliver on my man’s slightest whim..” Jason said, his face was heating up just a little. Roy was just staring at him. That look on his face... “I can’t get your home back for you, but I dunno, I—“ Jason broke off when Roy grabbed his hands,

  
“You are the sweetest man I have ever met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can't make the formatting do my bidding sorry if it looks awful.   
> believe it or not i'm a B+ creative writing major.


End file.
